LOTM: Decimation S4 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen around the house doing various things. It then cuts to Sammy who's seen cooking in the kitchen) Sammy: Hey Scott. (Scott is seen in the kitchen behind Sammy) Scott: Yeah? Sammy: Pass me that butter. Scott: All right. (Hands Sammy a stick of butter) Sammy: Thank you. Scott: Making more sandwiches? Sammy: They are my specialty. And I'm making some for everyone. Scott: Really now? Sammy: Yep! Scott: Well count me in on that then. I'm starving! Sammy: Oh I planned on it. (Alex then walks into the kitchen) Alex: *breaths in* What is that amazing smell? Sammy: Hey Alex! Making some grilled cheese! Alex: *Claps hands together* Ooooh that's what I'm talking about! Make me one Sammy! Sammy: You got it! Scott: This is gonna be so g- (Scott's elbow then knocks over a can of soda off the counter) Alex: *gasp*! Sammy: Oh crap! (A hand then appears beside Scott and catches the soda before it spills) Jirosoyu: *voice* Got it! Alex: That was close. Sammy: Nice catch Jiro! Jirosoyu: Thanks Sammy. (Jirosoyu puts the can back before reentering Scott's body) Scott: Well, at least it didn't spill. Alex: Yep! Sammy: Hey, the sandwiches are done! Alex: Really? Scott: Awesome! Sammy: Hey guys! Come and get it! (The other heroes then walk toward the kitchen) Izuku: Is it ready Sammy? Sammy: Yep! Come and get it! Mina: Ooh good! I'm starving! (The heroes all go in and grab sandwiches from Sammy before they go out into the living room) Sammy: Enjoy! Alex: Oh you know we will! (The heroes start eating as Sammy leaves the kitchen) Sammy: Well guys, is it good? Jack: You know it Sammy! Zulu: It's like heaven... Rose: *stars in her eyes* It's the best thing ever Sammy! Sammy: Well I'm glad you all like it! (Ray and Rayla enter the room) Ray: Hey everyone. Uraraka: Hey guys! Rayla: What are you all doing? *Sniff* And what is that heavenly smell...? Alex: Sammy made grilled cheese! Mina: Yeah! Sammy: You guys want some? Ray: I would, but I don't eat anymore. Scott: Wow. That sucks. Rayla: I'll try one. (Sammy hands Rayla a sandwich) Sammy: Try it out! (Rayla eats a part of the sandwich) Sammy: Well? Is it good? Rayla:…………………… Zulu: Rayla? Ray: Sis? Rayla:..... This. Is. The. Best. Thing. I've ever eaten. Sammy: So you like it? Rayla: Yeah! Sammy: YES!! Rayla: I'm honestly tempted to give the rest of this to the infants at the colony. Alex: Um... You sure that's a good idea? Rayla: I said "Tempted", not that it was a good idea. If I gave this to the kids, they swarm the place for more. Ray: Yeah let's NOT do that then. Sammy: Oh but I'm sure they'd like them still! Rayla: They probably would Sammy. Sammy: Then this means my sandwiches were a success! Jessica: They sure were Sammy! (Sammy jumps with joy) Sammy: YAY!! I here by declare that I'm gonna be a chef when I'm not being a hero! I'm gonna run my own restaurant and everything one day! Jessica: I'd be behind you all the way there! Sammy: Thanks Jess! Jack: I mean hey, I'd pay money to eat this! Miles: Same here Jack! Craig: Yeah! Sammy's gonna be an amazing chef when he's ready! Sammy: Sure am! Though I may need to broaden my horizons a bit though. I don't think I'm gonna go far with just grilled cheese. Alex: I don't know. These ARE pretty damn tasty. Sammy: True, but I'll need to make other stuff. Maybe I'll try my hand at Steak! Alex: Well good luck then buddy. Oh hey, guys is Erin okay? Ray: Yeah we heard what happened to her. How is she? Rose: She's doing fine. All of her wounds are healed up! Jack: She's just got some muscle cramps from the healing to work out, but other than that she seems alright. Alex: *Sighs with relief* Good... Rayla: Your sister is gonna be fine Alex. She's a strong girl. Alex: I know. But it's always nice to help her when she needs it. Jack: Yeah. (The heroes all continue to eat their sandwiches. Erin's door is heard opening as she walks out of the room) Erin: Hey guys. Rose: Erin! Shouldn't you still be in bed!? Erin: Relax Rosie I'm fine. Besides I was bored and I smelled more grilled cheese. Sammy: Did you enjoy the one I made for you earlier? Erin: Oh it was amazing Sammy You never fail to impress. Sammy: Oh thanks! I've got a few sitting out on the counter if you want some! Erin: Alright. I'll be right back! (Erin walks into the kitchen as the others look at her) Miles: She seems fine. Rose: I guess but still.. Alex: Relax Rosie I'll make sure she's okay. *Follows Erin* (Erin sees a bunch of sandwiches she grabs one, smiles and is about to eat it when she suddenly sees a knife out of the corner of her eye) Erin:...... (A hand then grabs the knife as Erin looks to find Leo smirking at her with the knife in hand) Leo: Boo. Erin: AHH!! (Erin jumps back as she looks to find Alex holding the knife instead) Alex: Whoa whoa chill out Erin! I was just saying that this knife was dangerous out in the open. Erin: Oh! Oh.... Alex: You okay? Erin: Y-Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit hungry is all. Alex: Then guess you better get eating then. *Puts the knife away* Erin: Y-Yeah... Oh Alex? Thanks for.. For saving me. Alex: Oh you don't need to thank me. I'll always be there to save you. Erin: Yeah... Alex: Well, enjoy the grilled cheese sis! (Alex walks back into the living room as Erin picks her sandwich back up and follows him out) Erin: So, how's it going guys? Jack: Oh we're fine Erin. Scott: How're you doing? Feeling better? Rose: I heard you scream. You okay? Erin: Y-Yeah. I was just hungry and thought I saw something that's all. Nothing a sandwich won't fix. *Takes a bite* Sammy: So I guess my sandwiches had a hand in your condition today? Erin: Considering how good these are, I wouldn't be surprised Sammy. Sammy: Awesome! Erin: Heh. Well, I'm gonna go back to my room. Alex: Alright. Rose: We'll be in later Erin! Erin: Got it. I'll be waiting! (Erin walks back into her room) Jack: *sigh* She better not make me her personal masseuse. Rose: She probably will Jack. Jack: Dammit. Scott: Hey it's okay Jack. It can't be so bad! Jack: *groans* (Rose then finishes off her sandwich before standing up) Rose: Well, I'm gonna go see her. You coming Jack? Jack: Sure, why not? Rose: Then let's go. (Rose and Erin walk back toward Erin's room where they find her looking at her phone. She then looks up at the two) Erin: Oh, hey guys! Here so soon? Rose: Yeah we just finished up eating! Jack: We're here to be the assistants again! Erin: You guys sure? Rose: Yeah! We're always ready to help! Erin: Oh! Well, alright then. Jack: So, anything you need right now? Erin: Well Jack if you must know, I've been having a few more muscle cramps. (Jack stares blankly at Erin) Jack: Are you serious...? Erin: Yeah. And they desperately need your attention sweetie! Rose: Well you heard her Jack. Get going! Jack: Goddammit.... (Erin lays on her stomach) Erin: Its all over my back and shoulders. Jack: Okay, you're taking advantage of this. Erin: Me? Not at all. Now please help me with those amazing hands of yours. (Jack sighs and starts to massage her back) Erin: Mmmm....That's the spot. Jack: Couldn't Rosie just bond and heal your cramps? That would be so much easier wouldn't it? Erin: I could but I need Rose to do something very important for me. Rose: What do you need Erin? Erin: Could you leave us alone for a bit Rosie? Rose:....Uhhh, okay. Jack: Wait that's not- Erin: Go on. I'll call you in a bit. Rose: Okay. (Rose goes and leaves the room, leaving Jack confused) Jack: Wait, how's that important? You didn't even ask her for anything. Erin: I asked her for alone time didn't I? (Erin then turns on her back and pulls Jack down) Jack: Huh?! Erin: Besides, you like it when we're alone right? Jack: Oh I get it, you wanna spend alone time right? Erin: Yeah. Jack: Well why didn't you say so? (Erin smirks before the two start kissing. They both then stop as they look into each other's eyes) Jack: You think Rose will get suspicious? Erin: Definitely. But for now let's just enjoy ourselves a bit. Jack: Got it. (The two continue to kiss as they continue to enjoy their alone time) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts